The Dancing Cavalier
by boshrocks
Summary: After Derek, Max and Sam graduate they stay in new york for a week. And they discover something shocking. DASEY, MASEY or SASEY. You decide. better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

"Dude I'm telling you, this place is awesome

"Dude I'm telling you, this place is awesome." Max said as he, Derek and Sam strolled down the dark streets. They were clad in snappy suits and all were recent graduates from college. So recent in fact that their diplomas still had a shine to them. During their time at the same university they had become best friends with Max and tonight was their celebratory night out. They were only in New York for a week and they had set out to enjoy themselves.

"How did we get into it anyway? It's supposed to be really exclusive." Sam asked.

"Dad hooked us up with temporary memberships as a graduation present." Max took the passes from his pocket and passed them over.

"Sweet." Derek smirked.

"Here we are." Max came to a halt outside a big neon sign over a doorway that read "The Dancing Cavalier" over two crossed swords.

They showed their passes to the big black bouncer and were admitted into the dark spotlit main room. A girl in a cowboy outfit was pole dancing on the stage and several other distinguished men in suits were cheering her on. Derek, Max and Sam made their way over to a table where a girl dressed as a sexy maid came over and took their order.

"God bless your dad for being in politics and for being very rich." Derek said toasting with his beer bottle.

"Right on." Sam said also toasting.

"Well, we deserve it, we worked hard this year."

"I'd hardly call it a year's worth. It was more like a few months frantic cramming for finals." Derek laughed and the others grudgingly agreed.

The cowboy girl finished and they applauded her. The MC then announced "That was Miss Dixie bringing the yee-haw to the Dancing Cavalier. Now join me in welcoming one of our regulars and everyone's favourite schoolgirl, Titillating Tracy Topless!"

Derek noticed that the other suited men cheered very loudly as the song Too Cool For School by Fountains of Wayne started playing. As soon as the music started the curtains opened and Tracy Topless strutted out confidently and in time to the music and took her place at the pole. She wore round glasses, a white shirt tied beneath her bosom, a very short red tartan miniskirt and a red tartan tie that was tied loosely around her neck. She was beautiful with devastatingly blue eyes that scanned the crowd sexily over the top of the glasses and made Derek's breath catch in his throat.

Her dancing was as sexy as she was. Here was a girl who knew how to get a guy's motor running. During her strip she took her glasses off and the jaws of Derek and his friends dropped in shock.

"That's no Tracy, that's Casey!" they said together.

They remained so until the song finished and in Casey's big finish she spotted Derek. For a moment she looked shocked and then she remembered she was working and pasted a smile onto her face.

She put her shirt on again and wrapped her skirt around her again and then sashayed over to them.

"What the hell are you doing here, Derek?"

"Casey, what the hell are YOU doing here?!" Max asked.

"Oh my god. Max? Sam? I am so fired."

"Why?"

"Anyone boyfriend related isn't allowed in. House rules. Sorry."

"Don't be. Tonight we're not your ex-boyfriends, we're just three graduates who want to get a lapdance from the hottest chick in the place."

"I'll get Minnie." Casey turned and started to go back to the stage where a girl dressed as a sexy Minnie Mouse was doing a very sexy version of The Tiki Tiki Room.

"No, I think Max meant you." Derek laughed. "Can we go somewhere and talk? I, for one, really want to know how you of all people turned into to a stripper."


	2. Chapter 2

As it transpired they had to have two other girls and Casey to give them the lapdance, just so they could be alone with Casey

As it transpired they had to have two other girls and Casey to give them the lapdance, just so they could be alone with Casey. It was discovered that they had Minnie Muff and Wonder Wendy and 'Tracy Topless' as their dancers. Wonder Wendy was dressed as a sexy Wonder Woman, whip and all.

"Why couldn't we wait 'til after closing?" Derek said as Casey drew him into a private room.

"Closing time is six in the morning. Then it's closed for an hour and a half and the brunch shift starts."

"Oh. How come you work here?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since you left for Juilliard." Derek said.

"Juilliard is in New York. Girls, I think we can take a break for a little while." The three girls settled themselves gratefully on the red velvet lounges that decorated the room. "Well sit down. I left during that summer after graduation to earn some money. Mom had made it clear that if I came to New York I'd never be supported by her again. Indeed I'd never be allowed to see her again. I was completely cut off. I spent all my money to get here, I had nowhere to stay, no money, nothing, just the clothes that I brought with me."

"And that was how I found her." Minnie cut in. "Sitting on a bench in Central Park. We got chatting and I offered her a place to live and got her a job here. I knew what it was like coming here and starting a new life."

"I don't know what would have happened to me if it hadn't been for Minnie. We work together and work on new material. We share a flat and I earn enough to pay rent and the tuition fees for Juilliard. I teach her tips that I've picked up at Juilliard and she gets me out of tight spots."

"And now that you're done with Juilliard, you going back to Canada?" Sam asked.

"No. I'm too proud to go home." Casey said.

Derek noted that she said 'home' and realised that under the façade she was homesick. A plan started to form in his mind. "Do you like stripping?"

"I kinda do. It's fun to be the centre of attention for a little while. I like being appreciated." Derek noticed that she looked at Sam when she said that. "I'm dancing, and performing, and I feel sexy. Yeah, I have men gawping at me but it's nice to have them adoring me so much. Makes up for not having a boyfriend."

"You don't have a boyfriend?"

"Company policy. Appear available but never be available."

"Besides we don't have time for boyfriends." Minnie said, checking her nails. "Boyfriends don't stick around for long when they find out we're strippers."

"Really. I find that hard to believe."

"Well, Sam, they don't like that we make other men happy and that other men get to see our naked bodies."

"And they also can't handle the fact that sometimes we turn into prostitutes." Wendy put in.

"You do what?" Derek rounded on Casey.

"Sometimes. My rates are pretty high, but I don't do it very often." Casey barely blushed. "Don't look at me like that. Sometimes we do it for women."

"Women?"

"They make the best lovers. That's the thing with our line of work, we have lovers not boyfriends. Sometimes they're politicians, famous actors, singers. Rich tycoons, divas, people like that. They give us presents." Casey smiled. "We also do an escort service for things like Proms and events."

"So, basically you're whores."

Dead silence. The three girls looked outraged. Casey stood up gracefully and walked sexily across the room to where Sam was sitting looking very uneasy. Casey smiled slightly evilly as she bent over him, flashing him a very good view of cleavage.

"We are not whores." She said slowly. "We are professional dancers."

With a sound like a whip crack she slapped him round the face. The girls behind her cheered.

"You had it coming, Sammy." Derek said smirking. Seeing her slap Sam had brought back memories and feelings that had surfaced when Sam started dating Casey. He got a slight vindictive pleasure at seeing his best friend slapped by Casey.

"Now, how about those lapdances we paid for?" Max smirked.

"Let me talk to the girls for a second." Casey said as the three girls huddled up. A moment later they turned back to the boys. "We've been choosing who gets to dance for whom. Sam, with his superhero fettish gets a dance from Wonder Wendy, who uses superheroes as her angle. Max and Minnie should get along wonderfully."

"Which leaves us." Derek was clearly overjoyed at the prospect but was restraining it as best he could.


End file.
